


Quirk: Burnish

by pinchess07



Category: Promare (2019), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Everyone will be here eventually - Freeform, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya is a Burnish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchess07/pseuds/pinchess07
Summary: A rift in time and space opens due to Promare fire spirits… and gets shunted to the BNHA universe. Midoriya Izuku resonates with them.Basically I watched Promare recently, and fell in love, and got disappointed when I found out that there are no BNHA xovers or fusions. And I had to make one for myself. And everyone else who wants to read it.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Quirk: Burnish

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed.

4:16 PM. Summer. Hot and humid. Cicadas could be heard everywhere, along with the sobs of a crying child.

“Stop being mean, Bakugou,” Four-year-old Midoriya Izuku pleads, standing in front of Bakugou Katsuki’s latest chosen victim on the playground. Izuku doesn’t know who the other kid is. All he knows is that… “Can’t you see he’s crying? You hurt his arm using your quirk! That’s not what heroes do!”

The tips of his hair are already dark green, while the roots have darkened to black, far from its natural light apple green color, but not an unfamiliar occurrence. After all, once Bakugou Katsuki gained his quirk, he’d gotten increasingly asshole-ish and he’d shown a clear preference of showing off his Explosion quirk. With other children as his preferred targets. Izuku has stood up to him before too.

“Shut up, Deku! Even though your quirk is useless, you’re pretending to be a hero?” Bakugou smirks. He softly punches his left palm with his right fist, showing off a small explosion while he’s at it.

The combustion, while small and fleeting, still carries with it the usual call of _‘burnmoreburnbrighterburnlargerbrunstrongerburn’_ before it disappears – a voice only Izuku could hear. A voice with a wish that Izuku could grant, but always chooses not to. Izuku clenches his fists, a reminder to himself to keep his own quirk in check. Bakugou Katsuki, like everyone around him except for Midoriya Inko, thinks that Izuku’s quirk is a simple hair color change quirk.

Because Izuku chooses to exercise control, thank you very much. Because he _can’t lose control or-_

An explosion-powered punch knocks him off his dark train of thought and flat on his back into the ground.

_Well. At least the other kid isn’t being attacked by Bakugou anymore._

-x-

8:47 AM. Aldera Junior High.

Izuku’s face is mere inches away from his notebook as he writes down his observations from the fight he witnessed on the way to school.

“Since you’re all third years, it’s time for you to think seriously about your future,” the teacher drones. “I’ll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but… you’re all… pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?”

The teacher laughs, scattering the printed handouts into the air while the rest of the class _illegally_ shows off all their quirks in a public setting.

Izuku hunkers down on his desk, hair so dark that any trace of green can barely be seen.

“Yes, yes, you all have wonderful quirks! But using your powers at school is against the rules!” The teacher half-heartedly scolds. Like usual.

“Sensei! Don’t lump us all in the same group. I’m not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!” Bakugou declares haughtily, two feet propped on his desk and chair tilted back to accommodate his pose.

There’s an equally half-hearted outcry from the rest of the class, easily halted by Bakugou’s “You all should shut up like the extras you are!”

“Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to UA, right, Bakugou?” the teacher asks. More _pandering_. As if anyone has missed Bakugou’s near-daily claims of going to UA and becoming the number one hero.

Izuku ruffles his hair for something to do as everyone else dissolves into whispers about UA’s acceptance rate.

“That’s exactly why you guys are just extras!” Bakugou declares. His excitement overcomes him and he jumps on top of his desk. “I aced the mock test! I’m the only one at this school who could possibly get into UA! I’ll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero! My name’ll be inscribed on the list of top earners!”

Izuku is not listening to this. He’s _not listening. Nope. No sir—_

“Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go to UA too, right?” The teacher says.

Izuku flinches. _That teacher is evil._ _Which is why I’ve never bothered to remember his name._

For a single moment, he feels everyone’s stares like pinpricks of ice-cold needles. And then they start laughing.

“Huh? Midoriya? No way! You can’t get into the hero course just by studying!”

He doesn’t know who said those words, and he doesn’t care either. There’s an incoming flare of warmth— _‘burnmoreburnbrighterburnlargerbrunstrongerburn’_

He shoves back his chair and trips because there’s not enough space, but his desk bears the brunt of the explosion. Not his face or his body. _Point to Izuku._

“Hey, Deku! You’re a reject too!” Bakugou snarls, palm still smoking from his attack. Izuku can still hear the faint _‘burnmoreburnbrighterburnlargerbrunstrongerburn’_ emanating from it. “How can you even stand in the same ring as me?!”

“You’re not the only one who’s dreamed of becoming a hero since you were little,” Izuku replies, not bothering to get off the floor just yet. Standing up equals getting closer to Bakugou equals increasing the probability of getting attacked again.

“Are you taking the test for fun? What the hell can you even do with your hair color change quirk? That won’t help you defeat villains, you useless trash!”

-x-

3:31 PM. Aldera Junior High. Class has ended.

Izuku scrolls through the news feed on his phone. His hair tips have lightened to green, an improvement from earlier. “I wanna hurry up and go home so I can write it down in my notebook…” Izuku mutters. He pockets his phone and moves to put his notebook into his backpack.

Bakugou takes it off his hand before he could do so. And without using his quirk too, otherwise Izuku would’ve sensed him. He grits his teeth together, wary of angering Bakugou with the notebook held hostage.

“We’re not done talking yet, Deku,” Bakugou growls.

“Katsuki, what’s that?” One of Bakugou’s groupies asks. “Huh? Hero Analysis for the Future? Seriously?”

More laughter.

_There’s nothing funny about this at all._

Bakugou nonchalantly makes an explosion just large enough to char the notebook cover—Izuku’s hair morphs to black in a heartbeat. Would he have been fast enough to counter that if he’d been willing to actively use his quirk?

_It’s fine. It’s just the cover. The inside is still intact. Note to self, find fireproof paper…_

And then Bakugou throws the notebook out the window with a snort.

“Most top first-string heroes have stories about them from their school days. I want the shine of being able to be called the only student to make it into UA from this mediocre city junior high school. I mean, I’m a perfectionist,” Bakugou drawls, briefly closing his eyes.

_How dramatic._

When he opens them again and looks at Izuku, it’s clear that he’s annoyed at not getting the reaction he wants. He walks closer and lays a heavy hand on Izuku’s right shoulder. Izuku’s uniform jacket starts smoking immediately.

“So anyway, don’t apply to UA, nerd!”

Bakugou leaves, and his groupies follow, still jeering about Izuku’s weakness, mistaking Izuku’s shaking shoulders for speechlessness and fear of Katsuki. Bakugou might even have said more words, but Izuku couldn’t hear them.

On Izuku’s shoulder, flickers of pink and green slowly peter out into nothing through Izuku’s urging, unnoticed by his classmates. The cry of _‘burnmoreburnbrighterburnlargerbrunstrongerburn’_ had drowned out other people’s voices the moment the fire had started.

It’s much, much harder to stop a fire than to spark it.

-x-

His notebook ended up in the school’s koi pond. Three kois were nibbling on it when he arrived.

“That’s not fish food, stupid,” Izuku sighs. “Not only do I need fireproof paper, I also need it to be waterproof… This is so stupid.”

_Hero Analysis for the Future…_

_Hero…_

A scene flashes in his mind’s eye, in full color and surround sound. He’s lost count of how many times he’s watched it. It’s etched into his brain.

That one video.

All Might’s debut, where he’d saved more than a hundred people in ten minutes, all while smiling.

All while in the midst of the largest fire Izuku had ever seen back then, when he was four. All Might had saved people while being surrounded by the deafening cry _‘burnmoreburnbrighterburnlargerbrunstrongerburn’_ and Izuku had wondered how he could endure it. How he could find people who needed saving amidst the chaos and the heat and the ever-present screams and loud noises. How he was so calm. How his presence reassured people, promised oncoming safety.

Izuku didn’t know back then that only he could hear the voice of the fire, but even now, it’s still amazing to him. All Might is still amazing. Izuku has done a lot of research, and All Might is still undisputedly deserving of being called the Symbol of Peace. Of being the number one hero.

It’s why Izuku wants to be like him.

-x-

Midoriya Izuku is born on July 22, seven days past his due date, with light, apple green hair. His father, Hisashi, breathes fire, and his mother, Inko, can attract small objects to herself.

Izuku’s first cry is accompanied by a spark of unusual flame: pink with teal in the middle, a strangely fluctuating geometric shape with far too many triangles. And though it’s hot enough to be felt, it’s not enough to leave burns on the nurse that’s handling him. She hurries through the cleaning and weighing with admirable composure. In contrast, the new parents are both dumbstruck. Quirks that are activated from birth are not unheard of, but they certainly didn’t expect it to happen to their child.

The first time Inko holds her baby, his whole body burns a bright teal – a harmless warm fire that somehow feels like safety and love.

“Congratulations,” the doctor says, but the new parents hardly notice. Inko is crying, overwhelmed by happiness, and Hisashi is grinning widely, endlessly proud of his wife and child. They can’t stop touching Izuku, marveling at his tiny limbs, still bathed in teal fire.

His quirk is registered as Pyrokinesis, but in his mind, Izuku has always called it ‘Burn…ish’. Because he can help he voice that wants to _‘burnmoreburnbrighterburnlargerbrunstrongerburn’_ and he can make it do things he wants in return.

Like form extra snake-like limbs to get a toy from a high shelf that he couldn’t reach.

Like make his clothes warmer when he’s cold.

Like make his hair color change according to his mood.

Okay, the last one was mostly involuntary, like how his heart beats without his conscious effort.

-x-

_Hold your head up high and plunge forward!_ Izuku reminds himself as he walks through a tunnel on his way home. _Mom_ _will worry if I go home with black hair._

Behind him, there’s a certain sound of something slimy moving about. He turns.

And comes face to face with a slime towering over him.

“A v-villain?” he gasps, frozen to the spot in shock.

“A medium-sized invisibility cloak…” The villain says, as if he’s shopping for the right size of shoes in a mall. Izuku attempts to run, but…

He’s just a teenage boy, scared out of his wits with his first up-close-and-personal encounter with a villain. His legs give out on his second step, and the slime pounces.

He can’t breathe within seconds, what with slime being forced down his nose and throat.

“Don’t worry, I’m just going to take over your body. Calm down,” the slime says vindictively. Izuku really wishes his gaze isn’t locked to the slime’s enlarged, gelatinous eyes, or the set of teeth that’s larger than Izuku’s head. “It’ll only hurt for about 45 seconds.”

_I… can’t… breathe…_

He struggles. There is no hope of gripping the slime away from his nose or mouth.

The cry of _‘burnmoreburnbrighterburnlargerbrunstrongerburn’_ grows stronger in the back of his head, but what can he do against slime? Water beats fire!

_“What the hell can you even do with your hair color change quirk? That won’t help you defeat villains, you useless trash!”_

His vision goes black to the sound of Bakugou’s taunt.

He doesn’t expect to wake up, but he does. Someone is literally slapping him awake.

“Hey, hey, hey—”

He opens his eyes to All Might’s face. Izuku screams and awkwardly scrambles away from his hero, hair flaring teal.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” All Might declares, one hand on his hip. His white shirt is practically molded to his abs, holy shit. “Sorry ‘bout getting you caught up in my villain fighting. I don’t usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place. But, you were a big help. Thanks! I captured him safely!”

The slime has been condensed into two large soda bottles.

Izuku is mind-blown, but there’s a small part in the back of his mind that asks, _thanks for what? Staying still long enough to act as bait?_

The rest of his mind is going in circles:

_All.. Might… is.. here… the number one hero… he saved me… All Might… he looks different in person… His teeth is so white, it’s blinding! Asdfhgsafdsajhkjhf—_

With herculean difficulty, he gets a hold of himself as best he can and stands up. And bows. Repeatedly.

“Th-Thank you! For saving me! Th-Thank you!”

All Might gives him a thumbs up. “Well, I need to take this guy to the police.” He pats the soda bottle tucked into the side pockets of his cargo pants.

_Who even wears cargo pants these days? Apparently, All Might. He wears white shirts and cargo pants on his days off!_

Yeah, Izuku still hasn’t gotten ahold of himself as much as he’d like.

“See you again on the other side of the screen!” All Might says, before doing a few squats. Warm-ups for a super high jump. Izuku’s seen him do it before, but never in person and—

“Wait, already?”

“Pros are constantly fighting enemies and time.”

“Wait… There are still… things I want to ask…” Izuku pleads faintly.

“Well then, I’m counting on your continued support!” All Might shouts as he launches into the sky.

A beat passes.

“Wait,” All Might blinks, then looks down.

Izuku’s arms are clamped into his left leg. His face is…not pretty, being pulled back by the force of the wind.

“HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY! Let go of me! Your fanaticism is too much!”

Izuku can feel All Might’s hand trying to push his head away, trying to make him let go. _His hand is as big as my face!_

“I-If I let… go… now… I’ll die!” Izuku shouts back desperately. It’s barely audible, much less understandable, from the way his face is distorted at the moment.

“Oh, that’s true,” All Might relents.

“I have… something… to ask you… personally!” Izuku continues.

“Okay, okay! I get it! Just close your eyes and mouth!” All Might agrees. Izuku bashes his face into All Might’s thigh in relief. He misses All Might’s cough over the din of the wind.

They land on top of a building downtown. Izuku’s curls might as well be called an afro, and he’s shaking from head to toe. Still, his hair is teal.

Because All Might is here. And he can ask All Might… he can ask…

“Good grief. If you talk to the people downstairs, I’m sure they’ll let you down,” All Might sighs, turning away. “I seriously am out of time, so I really must go.”

Izuku scrambles after him. “Wait! Um…”

“No! I will not wait!”

“But… Even if I don’t use my quirk, can I still be a hero?” Izuku shouts. He closes his eyes, because… he can’t look. His question is stupid, and he already knows the answer before he even finishes asking. “Can someone like me be like you?”

And yet, his hair is still _teal_. Because he’s always hoped…

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where I'm going. No idea if I'll finish. I'll do my best to section this off by anime episodes. This won't be terribly original. Promare is full of cliches and lampshading and tropes, but that didn't prevent me from enjoying it. Similarly, this will be cliched and full of tropes and predictable...but who cares. If you want a better BNHA/Promare fusion or crossover, go write one. seriously. I'd probably read it.


End file.
